Until I find you again
by Jiggly33
Summary: Akane and Ranma break up after a fight. Ranma thinks things through and tries to get her back, but she's gone to find a forgetful boy who lives outside Nerima. Will she come back? RaAk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi… what else is new? You all know it or you won't be reading this ;)

**Until I find you again**

Chapter 1.

The next day it rained.

The sky showed the colors in me, pure gray. The soft drops on the roof awoke me, bringing back all the memories. Last night had been bad, one of the worst ones. I said things I didn't mean, and I'm sure she didn't mean what she said either, but hell, we are incapable of stopping it.

Since the moment we met, the rules were settled. Well, _she_ settled them to be honest. She just showed how mad and disgusted she was being engaged to me. Ok, so I was a stranger, and we saw each other naked, by accident. Who in the world would be ok being engaged like that? I sure wasn't, but I couldn't do anything about it.

So I figured I might as well try to get along with her, be friends just as she had said before. Dammit, that still hurts. She said 'let's be friends', then she saw I was a guy, then she hated my guts. So much for that friendly smile she gave me before. And then she stated very clearly that she thought I was a freak; my curse made her sick. What else could I do? I reacted, in my defense, just as I was taught. I started to fight back. No one insults me and gets away with it.

With that, I agreed to the game she was playing. But it got too far, unstoppable, even when we stopped hating each other… if we ever did. The only thing is that after all we've been through; we kinda know where each other's sore spots are. And we avoid touching them. Last night we ignored that implied rule.

I sat on my futon listening to the rain. My hand was resting on my knee and I pressed my forehead on it. I closed my eyes, her words still ringing on my ears. I thought I was done being hurt. All night long I felt this pressure on my chest, I couldn't stop thinking about the fight and I couldn't sleep for hours. Then I dozed off and thought this feeling would be over by the morning. But it wasn't, and I still felt like shit.

She had broken up with me. For real this time, not like all those other times where she just said it because she was mad or jealous. She had not yelled at me, well, she did while we were insulting each other. But then, just when I responded to the 'I hate you, you freak of nature!' with a 'you're the worst thing that could've ever happen to me! I wish I had never met you!' She went quiet.

I didn't even regret it at first; she had hurt me after all. And I do feel sometimes that my life would be a little easier if I hadn't met her. Yes, easier, but not happier. I would still be an egocentric, super powerful, super lonely man if it wasn't for her. Meeting her made my life stable, complete. Everything I've always wanted. Because hell no, I didn't always dream about being the best martial artist and being the most powerful man alive. I wanted to be happy, to have a home, and a person to share my life with. A girl who understood who I was, and love me just the way I am. I found her… and she broke up with me last night, because I was too damn stupid.

After her long silence, me glaring at her, she breathed heavily, and said "Well then, we are done. Let's free each other of this nightmare. You and I will never happen, because clearly we don't want to. I'll talk to dad and tell him it's over, for real. Don't worry about it." She walked quietly to her father's room and closed the door.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do, so I went to my room and sat on the floor. I waited, for hours, for Mr. Tendo or my dad to come barging in and tell me to apologize to her and make it work. But that never happened. I didn't hear crying or yelling; nothing at all. The house had gone completely quiet. The same silence death brings to a family. I thought of opening the door and check what was going on, but I couldn't regain the courage. I laid on my futon and keep waiting for something to happen.

And now I'm here. Still waiting for my world to start spinning again, listening to the gentle rain outside and nothing else. This was so frustrating; I can't stand a lot of things, and impotence is one of them. I had to do something, talk to her, and make her recover her senses. This couldn't be happening.

I got up and slide the door open. The hallway was empty… where is everybody? I went to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I didn't feel like talking and breaking that heavy silence, so I slowly open the door and peek in. The room was dark, and alone. She wasn't there. I looked for a note or something, the open window, a bag, something that would tell me where she was. But the room was dead, that's where that sensation came from.

I slowly closed the door behind me. My heart began to pound hard. Man, oh man, this is bad. I went downstairs, fearing to find nothing but an empty living room. But no, the whole family was there… except for her. They were all eating breakfast, quietly. I stood there watching, still expecting the beating, the yelling.

Nothing.

"Oh, good morning Ranma," Kasumi said looking up from her plate. "Want some breakfast?"

"Umm… no… thanks." I said as everyone looked at me.

"Are you feeling ok boy? You never skip a meal." Pop told me looking at me. I tried to read his expression, but there was no anger in it. Maybe just… sadness.

"I… er… I'm fine… what... I mean… aren't you mad at me?" I finally asked.

Mr. Tendo swallowed loudly and put his empty plate down. He looked at me and said "No son, why would be? Things just… don't work out sometimes."

I looked at him, still shocked. Everyone was so… ok with this. Damn, then, does that mean it's happening?

I got my answer from my dad. "Now that the engagement is over, there's no real reason for us to live here. But hey, I haven't lost my hope; Tendo has two other daughters you know. I'm not forcing anything on you, don't want to make this worst, but think about it. We'll stay for a while. I hope you can work it out".

My heart was about to explode, my mind was twirling with thoughts and questions. In my whole life, I've never felt so confused. Giving myself a mental kick, I yelled to myself: This isn't over. You are not going to let this happen. You can still do something about it. I'm not going to let you ruin the best thing that's ever happen to you.

When I snapped out of my mental fight, I heard Nabiki saying "… it won't be cheap though. If you want me to be the next fiancé it will cost you. Besides, I don't want to be in the middle of something, and you know this will be an awkward situation for a while, if not forever."

"Where is she?" I asked loudly. They all looked at me a little surprised. Dammit what is with these guys? What were they expecting from me? A cheerful dance?

They looked at each other for a while and then Mr. Tendo spoke.

"Look Ranma, just leave her alone alright? There's no point on hurting her more if you are just going to start fighting again."

That was it! I couldn't control myself any longer. "Where is she dammit?! Just answer the question!"

"Why do you care son? You are not going to mock her, and thank her for breaking the engagement, I can't let that happen." My dad said.

"Mock her?! Start fighting?! THANK her?! You're insane! I would die for her! I'd die before watching her get hurt!" I yelled without thinking. Breathing heavily, I watched the whole family drop their jaws for a second, before the screaming began.

"Oh thanks heaven! I'm so happy to hear you say that!" Soun Tendo cried the largest tears I've ever seen since I know him. The girls were around me, Kasumi had his hands clapped together and Nabiki was tapping my back. My dad was eating everyone's food while he showed me a sign that read: GOOD FOR YOU SON! ; Even though he wasn't transformed.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed or wait until their congratulations and hugs ended. This wasn't a celebration, not yet.

"Yeah—yeah—ok-- ok! OK THEN!" I snapped and everyone shut the hell up. "Now, tell me! Where is she?"

"Well, she told us she was going to go for a while to clear her head, and that she'll be visiting a friend of her. But I really don't know who, or where that camping place is…" Kasumi told me, trying to remember more details. "But I know we've been there before, right dad?"

Kasumi, who's sweetness blinded her most of the times, didn't know the importance of what she was telling me, or why did everyone else tried to look other way instead of me. I began to feel weird, and went to the one person that spills the things right out, because he doesn't care if it hurts you or not.

"Pop? I told him from my place in the middle of the Tendo family. The old man kept eating like a pig, and again, raised a sign: SHE WENT TO RYUGENZAWA"

"WHAT?!" was all I could yell before I stormed out of the house.

…………………………

Author´s Note: Kind of sad right? Don't worry, I'm not a fan of sad endings. Hate to keep you waiting guys, so yeah, I posted chapter two right away. Go ahead and read! Don't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma ½, but I'm working on it… ja ja, yeah right, enjoy!

**Until I find you again**

Chapter 2.

The first time I stepped foot on Ryugenzawa my mind was settled. I had gone to look for my "unwanted" fiancé because her dad had made me. This time, the train seemed to go slower by a minute. This place was far, far away, like another country or continent. Why hadn't it seemed so distant before? The only thing on my mind back then was to get that stubborn girl back to her dad's house so I could get a break. I felt like dying later that day, when I found out about _him_. My whole world had crumpled in front of me, as I never expected anyone to be better than me, arrogant as I have always been, and what was worse: I never expected Akane to believe anyone was better than me… for her.

I learned it then: I was only a boy, just another boy, whom Akane could choose to marry or not; and here, in Ryugenzawa, she had found someone that could change her mind from being engaged to me. Not one of those jerks going after her like Kuno or Gosunkugi. She had met a worthy man. That thought scared the hell out of me, more than anything in the world. I had been so close then, but she chose me instead of him. And that had made me even stronger, and I mentally promised to myself I would never ever let that happen again.

Today, I'm no longer with her, and she decided to come here, with him. My head was still rushing, denial, anger and jealousy, all fighting to find out which would occupy my entire soul. I saw that familiar path, where we walked back home together, hand in hand. The only time we ever did that, I don't know what gave me the guts to do it, but I couldn't do it again. They way it made me feel frightened me a lot. I wasn't ready for it, at least back then. The image of the two of us vanished in front of my eyes; reality hitting me.

The train stopped and I saw that fucking station, of this fucking place where that damn Shinnosuke lived. I know I shouldn't hate him. He's after all a great guy, and she saved Akane's life not only once, but twice. But give me a break; this was the guy that was taking her away from me… again!

My knees where trembling, when have I become so weak? Stop it; I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of the Anything – Goes School of Martial Arts. My enemies fear me and girls worship me… and I'm hopeless without _her. _

"Hey, Saotome!" I heard an unknown voice call me and I turned to face it. He was one of the men in charge of the station, I recognized him from last time. "You are Saotome Ranma, right?" I nodded. "I knew it was you! You are Akane's ex fiancé!"

Anyone that has passed through this kind of experience knows just how much that _ex _thing stings in your very soul.

"Why on earth do you know something like that? And where's Akane?!" I asked grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey man, take it easy! I just talked to her when she arrived. I asked for you and she said you weren't together anymore!" I swallowed hard and put the man down. After all, this wasn't his fault.

"I -- yeah, alright. So, where is she?" I said trying to look normal, not making a good job at it after my little behavior.

"I'm not sure. She headed to the forest, I guess she went to Shinnosuke's house, do you know him?"

"Yeah… I… happen to know him a bit…" Of course I knew the bastard.

"Well then, go look for him; he'll probably know where she is."

"Ok, umm, thanks." I started walking slowly towards the forest, without any luggage, because I didn't have time to bring any. As soon as I read Pop's sign, I took the first train here. Besides, I wouldn't need it. I'd be home by tonight; with… or without her.

"Hey!" the man called me once more. I turned around and gave him an exasperated look; I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

"Good luck man. I hope you get her back." He told me, winking, and then he turned around and left.

I looked at him for a minute and blinked. I didn't know that I was such an open book… I guess the hurt could be seen right through my eyes. I turned around and walked again, with my head hung, eyes to the floor. I didn't want any other person to read me.

The forest was very calm. The giant animals were all around, but they were behaving rather peacefully. I hoped the last time would have been as easy as this one. No running for my life, being afraid of being eaten or smashed. That had been some trip; with such a great ending…

I found my way to Shinnosuke's house rather quickly. He was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Akane. Another shot of panic rushed through my body. Were they… inside… together? I shrugged out my hentai thoughts for my own good. What was I thinking? Was I trying to commit brain suicide? I regained all my courage and stepped to the front door. I knocked. My knees were trembling even more, my heart was pounding; my blood was ice cold. Please… please, don't let it be her. Kami-sama don't let it be _her _who opens the door.

She wasn't. The tall man with brown hair and no brain opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked looking confused.

"I… I'm looking for Akane…" Shinnosuke looked at me and winked.

"And you are…?" He asked. Oh man, this was embarrassing. This guy made me feel like two inches tall.

"I'm… her…. I'm Ranma Saotome, don't you remember me?" Now that you've met, yet again, may I kill you please? I thought. What a way to make this harder.

"Ummm… sorry, no. And I don't know anyone named Akane by the way. I'm alone, and I haven't seen anyone." He said, and I could tell it was true. This guy had no brain, really, not even to lie.

I can't begin to explain the sensation of relief that filled my body once I heard his answer. I didn't even care about talking to him any longer, I could easily strangle him right there, just for being in love with my Akane. So I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I still had to find her. She should be somewhere near.

I ran through the forest. I couldn't scream her name, not this time. I didn't want her to know I was here before I could actually talk to her. If she didn't want to see me, she'd probably hide from me. All this years of training would be of great help. I jumped from tree to tree, ran through dry- leaf- covered paths and got one or two giant animals out of my way without even making a sound. The only thing I could hear was a waterfall, growing closer and closer. And then I saw it. There was smoke coming from there. I ran even faster until I could see the waterfall, and I froze.

Near the waterfall, on a small plain, was a very crooked tent, work of my tomboy, no doubt about it. There was a small fire built by it. I looked around for her; she was nowhere to be seen. Just as I was about to walk to the tent, I saw Akane coming back from the water, a bunch of recently caught fish on her hand. Wow, I thought, I'd never thought she could actually catch those by herself. I didn't know what to do. They say you really don't look at someone until you've lost them. Well, I was looking at Akane, and she was so damn beautiful. Every movement she made was filled with grace. How could I ever told her she was sexless? Man, I can lie pretty nice to protect myself.

She was preparing the fish to be cooked, and I thought I would give anything to be that fish, just to be touched by her. I couldn't move; my whole body was paralyzed with hurt. Why on earth did I waste my time with her by fighting? Was I really that stupid to think that this would never happen? That we would actually be together forever no matter how much we fought? Or how much I hurt her? I decided that moving wasn't going to be an option, so I knelt by the bushes and kept watching her, trying to think the best way to approach her.

She looked so peaceful, even… happy. She was cooking that fish, adding… what was that? Vinegar and sugar? She put the fish to roast and sat down. She brushed her hair back and watched the sky. The clouds were shifting slowly as time passed by. She looked melancholic, lost in thought. I couldn't stop staring; she was a perfect little doll on display. She smiled and sighed, and then she took the fish from the fire. Clearly she wasn't feeling the way I was, which only made me feel worse; fear increasing once more. Akane flinched at the first bite of her fish. She looked at it in disgust and put it away. I couldn't help but smile. I guess some things never change.

She laid down on the ground and watched the sky once more. I had to move a little to keep watching her, so I forced my legs to do so. She closed her eyes. Her eyelashes, long and beautiful, made shadows on her pretty face. The wind blew her hair and she licked her lips tentatively. She was emanating some kind of magnetic force I just couldn't resist. My body abandoned its paralyzed form and moved. I stepped quietly behind her head and stood there, mesmerized by the scenery.

But then again, I remembered why I was here, and my throat tightened. My hands turned into fists, and I clenched so hard that I thought I had made myself bleed. I was about to break down when I saw it. A small tear ran through Akane's cheek; and then another one, and another one. I blinked in surprise, the tightness in my throat relaxing, letting me breathe again. Ok, so maybe this wasn't as hopeless as I thought. I took a deep breath, took control of myself again, and acted.

"Are those by any chance because of me?" I told her leaning a little so my head shadowed her eyes from the sun. She snapped her eyes open and focused her eyes on me. She sat up and turned herself to face me. Her eyes were wide open with surprise for a minute, but the serious look I gave her turned her expression cold.

"What are you doing here?" She asked standing, brushing her clothes. She avoided my eyes, picking up her cooking ingredients.

"I need to talk to you." I said, for once in my life, trying to speak with just the right tone.

"I think we've spoken enough, don't you think? In fact, we've yelled enough for a long time."

"Akane, do you know why people yell to one another? Because they're far from each other, and they can't communicate." She stopped what she was doing for a moment and gave me a surprised look, just for a moment, and then went back to her 'avoiding me' thing.

"What I meant is, we used to talk to each other like that, because we were strangers and we were angry because of our situation. We didn't know another way to communicate. But then… we came closer, we actually got to know each other, and the yelling became unbearable… because we were too close… it hurt us." She slowed down as she understood my point, but I still couldn't make her meet my eyes.

"After all this time, I guess I forgot how to speak, instead of yelling. I—I want you to know that I'm sorry for that." I leaned my head a little trying to catch her gaze, but she looked away. Ok then, back to safety zone.

"Look at me you uncute tomboy!" I yelled. It worked, she dropped her things, stand firmly in front of me, looked at me straight in the eye and yelled back.

"Shut up! You have no right to yell at me and I'm not a tomboy! In case you haven't noticed I'm a girl! Better yet, I'm a woman!"

"Oh, so you are a woman!" I said and without another word, I held her by her waist with my arm and pulled her close to me, kissing her firmly on the lips. It was brief, but passionate. I could hear her gasp in surprise. I broke the kiss but didn't let her go. "Yes… I have noticed you are a woman…" I breathed into her lips as my other hand brushed her hair.

She appeared to have stop breathing for a moment, her eyes filled with shock. I looked at them intensely, daring her to do something. And after a moment, she did. She gave me a push, I almost lost my balance and went backwards, but I regained my posture quickly. She aimed her hand to smack me just as she yelled "How dare you?! We aren't together anymore!"

I stopped her by grabbing both her wrists. I leaned forward again so I was close enough to look at myself reflected on her brown eyes. "I dare you to say it again. I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me it's over. That you really want this. Tell me Akane, I dare you." I told her.

I used every technique I could remember to avoid the panic I was feeling reveal itself through my eyes. Panic of actually hearing her say it was over. She looked at me, breathing heavily, and she began to cry. She looked down, not being able to resist my gaze any longer. I released her wrists and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. You can't imagine just how much. I didn't mean what I said. I was stupid, I was blinded by what you said to me and I didn't think before speaking… please forgive me Akane; and what's most important… please… don't leave me." I said with all the honesty in me, and my voice broke. She must have noticed it because she separated a little to look at me.

My eyes were blurry, filled with tears, but I could still watch her beautiful eyes shining tearfully. She was looking at me like she couldn't believe what I was saying. I released her and stepped back a little to try to get my voice out again. I didn't come here to keep quiet. I clenched my fists once more and looked at my feet, not being able to look at her right now. This was the moment I feared for a long time.

"I – I love you so much, like I never thought I could love anyone, with all my heart and soul. You mean the world to me. Since the first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and then I was actually engaged to you. And I got to know you, and found out just how perfect you are for me, everything I've ever looked for. I found you Akane, don't… don't do this. Don't walk away from me." I stopped; my voice had died once more. I felt the most vulnerable I've ever felt in my whole life.

Silence grew longer and stronger. The wind kept blowing and all I could hear was the running water and my thumping heart. I raised my eyes and looked at her. She was still crying, her hand on her mouth, her whole body trembling. I stepped forward a little and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you again? Please, talk to me." She looked at my eyes and tears were still running down her cheek. I forced a smile and brushed them away with my hand. "You know something? I've never been able to see you cry. I can't bear it." She looked down and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry is just… I never thought I could cause such pain in you." She told me and looked into my eyes again. I blushed, but didn't look away. All was said, I would never regret it again; I'm not that stupid. "You are the only one who has ever made me feel this way and believe me, this last hours have been emotional hell."

She laughed a little between tears and nodded in agreement. She looked down and bit her lip, before returning her eyes at me, her face flushed. Man, was she breathtaking or what? I took her small hand in mine and held it near my heart.

"So please, Akane… will you be my fiancé again? This time it's me asking, not our parents, it's me, Ranma Saotome, who is asking you to marry me."

She flushed even harder and smiled. That smile made my heart melt completely. "Your fiancé? You really want to go that serious?" She asked me smiling playfully. I smiled back and looked at her closer.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I want you for the rest of my life but if you have second thoughts…"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, sweet and passionate. Her lips were soft and warm and made my knees weak. Between kisses she told me "I'll… love you… forever… Ranma…" Yes, she's got me. Now and forever, I completely surrender to this girl. I reluctantly broke the kiss after a while, remembering I still had an issue.

"Akane, I have to know." I told her separating her from me so I could look into her eyes. "Why did you come here? Here, of all places. With… with _him._" I said, and I felt anger rising in my veins, but tried to keep it cool. It wasn't smart to start an argument now.

She smiled a little, noticing what I was going through. "Don't think wrong of me Ranma. I didn't come here to be with him like that. I just needed a friend and I couldn't think of anyone else. I wanted to be far from home, so I could camp and breathe fresh air. In fact, I thought of Ryoga first, but how on earth would I find him? So then, I remembered this place and Shinnosuke. He would be a good shoulder to cry on. That was all."

I gave her a confused look, she understood it and went on. "But… I didn't stay with him because… well, mostly because he couldn't remember me at all. And when I arrived here, I started having all this memories of us here, and they were killing me. So I decided to be on my own, so I could think at peace." I smiled in relief. All this time I've been worrying for nothing; she didn't think of Shinnosuke that way, she felt like I was feeling, and she did remember the things we went through together here.

I opened my arms and winked at her. "Come here." I said smiling at my new recovered treasure. She smiled back and curled inside my arms. I breathed her in and sighed. This time, Saotome, you will make things right.

I looked down at her and squeezed her a little so she would look me back. She did, and I leaned down for another kiss. Just before our lips met I whispered _I love you…_ and pressed my lips into her smiling ones.

The next day it rained.

And we were still holding each other under the crooked tent. I listened to the rain once more, and smiled, waiting for the sun to come out. It would for sure; my world was spinning once more, as my reason to live was here, curled up in my arms.

…………………………

Author's Note: This was actually hard to write, I've never worked more than one afternoon on a story, but I wanted to make a long one, with a little more story than just a waffy moment. I must say I inspired in a lot of things to make this story; I took things here and there and put them all together to create this fanfiction. I hope you like it, and I want to thank all of you who have read and review my other stories, you are the reason I started writing again after all these years!


End file.
